mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Prince12/Home-Coming Week, Stories, and Other Crazy Jeffreyish Stuff....
Hey guys. How are you all doing? So, this may be a bit of a boring blog post 2 you, but I just wanted 2 check in, say hi, and tell you all what has been going on and what I'm currently up 2. Current Interest So, first of all, during my inactivity and a little before it started, I have had quiet an interest in Degrassi, as does Skull. Now, not sure if anyone else likes Degrassi, but in my opinion, it's a really great show and one of my favorite TV Series ever. What I've Been Up 2 Alright, next I've been wtriting stories about what's been going on at my High School lately, and I've decided 2 make a Book Series out of it called "Secrets of Canby High". It's actually a mix between both fiction and non-fiction (That sounds weird right). Anyway, yeah. I used 2 hate High School so much, but since the end of Sophomore Year and with Junior Year starting, I've loved High School, because at my school, let's all just say....not really alot of....nomal stuff happens.... It's all pretty random and crazy (Even crazier than Degrassi) and all of it happens every day. Sure hanging out with me alone in person, it can probably be the usual, but hanging out with me and all my friends at once.......that's a whole different story... Home-Coming Week Okay, finally 2 the last little bit of stuff. Home-Coming Week at my High School is next week. And for the past 2 years, my Class of 2015 has lost pretty much every activity during lunch and the Assembly and had absolutely NO School Spirit. But this year....that's all going 2 change. Especially for me. This year, we're all getting in on the action. This coming week, we are going 2 be having Dress Up days dressing up in different stuff. I'll be showing you guys below: *Monday - College Day *Tuesday - Black and White Day *Wednesday - Red Carpet Day *Thursday - Weather Day *Friday - Class Color Day Now, unfortunatly, we didn't get 2 vote on our class color and the school picked if for us... Thanks alot, new Principal... Anyway, please don't laugh, but the Juniors have 2 wear....pink on Friday. I'm really bumbed out about that, but I'm not really going 2 let it bug me. I mean, it's just for fun. So yeah. During lunch, there will be activities happening in and in most of them, I will be participating in this year 2 help my class. There is also an Assembly at the end of school on Friday where there will be a heck of alot more activities. Then at 6pm (PST) there will be a FootBall Game against Parkrose High in Portland, Oregon followed by the Home-Coming Dance. And I know exactly who I'm going 2 ask... So guys, that pretty much wraps things up. Hope the wiki's doing well, and those of you who have your Home-Coming Week (which most of you probably already had yours) I wish you all good luck! Category:Blog posts